1987-88 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Season
his is the 1987-88 Hockey East Season. This is the league's fourth season. The same 7 teams returned from the previous season. Standings Team GP W L T P GF GA Maine Black Bears 26 20 4 2 44 159 90 Northeastern Huskies 26 13 9 4 30 115 107 Boston University Terriers 26 11 12 3 25 116 117 Lowell Chiefs 26 12 14 0 24 111 119 Boston College Eagles 26 10 14 2 22 104 119 Providence Friars 26 8 13 5 21 97 119 New Hampshire Wildcats 26 6 18 2 14 86 128 League Leaders Points #David Capuano, Maine, 59 points #Mike McHugh, Maine, 42 points #Mike Golden, Maine; Mike Kelfer, Boston University; Mario Thyer, Boston University, 41 each Goals #David Capuano, Maine, 25 #Jeff Flaherty, Lowell, 22 #Gord Cruickshank, Providence; Mike McHugh, Maine; & Mike Kelfer, Boston University 21 each Goals Against Average #Scott King, Maine, 2.97 #Bruce Racine, Northeastern, 3.84 #David Littman, Boston College, 3.97 #Dave Delfino, Lowell, 4.22 #Mark Romaine, Providence, 4.23 Save Percentage #Scott King, Maine .902 #David Littman, Boston College, .889 #Peter Fish, Boston University, .887 #Bruce Racine, Northeastern,.882 #Pat Morrison, New Hampshire, .875 Conference Tournament Format Top 6 teams qualify. Top 2 teams get a bye to the quarterfinals. Quarterfinals and Semifinals are 2 games total goals series. Championship game held at the Boston Garden. Quarterfinals #4 Lowell defeated #5 Boston College 8 goals to 5 (3-3, 5-2) #6 Providence defeated #3 Boston University 9 to 6 (3-2, 6-4) Semifinals #1 Maine defeated #6 Providence 17 to 7 (6-5, 11-2) #2 Northeastern defeated #4 Lowell 4 to 3 (3-1, 1-2) Finals #2 Northeastern defeated #1 Maine 4 to 3 Tournament MVP *Bruce Racine, Northeastern All-Tournament Team *Bruce Racine, G, Northeastern *Jack Capuano, D, Maine *David Dowd, D, Northeastern *Harry Mews, F, Northeastern *Mike McHugh, F, Maine *Mario Thyer, F, Maine NCAA Tournament teams *Lowell : lost to Wisconsin 11 to 5 in a 2 game total goals first round series (7-1, 4-4) *Maine : defeated Bowling Green 9 to 4 in a 2 game total goals quarterfinals series (5-1, 4-3) : lost to Lake Superior 6 to 3 in the semifinals : defeated Minnesota 5 to 2 in the consolation game *Northeatern : lost to Merrimack 10 to 8 in a 2 game total goal first round series (3-5, 7-3) Post Season Awards *Hockey East Player of the Year: Mike McHugh, Maine *Hockey East Rookie of the Year: Mario Thyer, Maine *Hockey East Coach of the Year: Shawn Walsh, Maine All-Americans *Jack Capuano, D, Maine *Brian Dowd, D, Northeastern *David Capuano, F, Maine *Mike McHugh, F, Maine *Mike Golden, F, Maine *Gord Cruickshank, F, Providence *Bruce Racine, G, Northeastern All-Conference Teams First Team *Scott King, G, Maine *Jack Capuano, D, Maine *Brian Dowd, D, Northeastern *David Capuano, F, Maine *Mike McHugh, F, Maine *David O'Brien, F, Northeastern Second Team *David Littman, G, Boston College *Claude Lodin, D, Northeastern *Carl Valimont, D, Lowell *Mike Golden, F, Maine *Mike Kelfer, F, Boston University *Dan Shea, F, Boston College All-Rookie Team *Pat Morrison, G, New Hampshire *Will Averill, D, Northeastern *Tom Dion, D, Boston University *David Emma, F, Boston College *Mario Thyer, F, Maine *Chris Winnes, F, Maine Category:Hockey East Category:1988 in hockey Category:NCAA seasons